


dance dance with me, one two three

by flawless_pizza, teadrinkr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawless_pizza/pseuds/flawless_pizza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadrinkr/pseuds/teadrinkr
Summary: prompt: "i can hear you pining from here"really really short oneshot





	dance dance with me, one two three

“Dude, I can basically hear you pining from here.”

Kuroo looks up from his corner of shame. “That’s because I am pining, okay? Just go away.”

“What the hell does that mean. We’re in college, mind you. This is supposed to happen,” Daichi mutters, dragging Kuroo away from the corner.

“You say it like it happened to you.”

“Are you saying it didn’t happen to me?”

“Are you implying that it did happen to you?”

“Do you actually think I’ve never had a girlfriend?”

“You’ve always been openly gay.”

“Kuroo, I’m bisexual.”

“They’re the same thing.”

Daichi scoffs, “You’ve been hanging around Bokuto too much.”

“Not anymore. It’s all Akaashi this, Akaashi that; no room for a third wheel, man.” Kuroo pushes his constant bedhead out of his eyes and sighs. “I can’t believe I did that…”

“What the hell did you do that would piss Bokuto off so much? Doesn’t he love you because you’re his ‘brotato chip’?”

“It wasn’t him I pissed off. It was Akaashi. And like, I just like, I don’t know, probably from breaking up with my girlfriend or some messed up shit, I just like–”

“Kissed him?”

“…Maybe.”

There are several seconds of awkward silence in which Kuroo has time for his life to flash before his eyes before Daichi speaks again.

“Well. Okay.”

“I fucked up, didn’t I?”

“Well. No. Well. Okay. Yes.”

“Hey Sawamura, will you always stay by my side no matter what?”

Daichi looks startled for a split second until he realizes the actual meaning of what Kuroo had said. “Oh. Oh. Yeah, sure.”

In his embarrassment, Kuroo isn’t able to realize Daichi’s fidgeting and furious blush.

 

 

“Hey Kuroo, I got the ice cream you specifically told me to get,” Daichi called into their shared dorm. “I may have ate some while walking back from the convenience store, though there should be some left, I got the biggest tub there was.”

Kuroo turns around to greet Daichi with a face smeared with chocolate. “Oh. Fanks.”

“You know, you’re going to get seriously obese someday.”

“I don’t get fat.”

“Thank your genes.”

“I do.”

“Do you really?”

“No.”

Daichi rolls his eyes, handing Kuroo the tub of ice cream and a plastic spoon. “Eat up, you cow.”

“I DON’T GET FAT.”

“Okay, okay, geez. You don’t get fat.”

Kuroo looks immensely pleased. He smiles widely (smirks?), grabs his bar of half-eaten chocolate, and then dumps it into the tub of strawberry ice cream.

“Ew.”

“Ew you,” Kuroo says back, sticking his tongue out.

“Ew you,” Daichi retorts, while making a disgusted face at the cat. He plops down in front of Kuroo on the floor.

“Ugh, I hate you.”

“You love me,”

Kuroo pauses, feeling his face warm up in the semi-light of the dorm room. His eyes dart everywhere except for Daichi’s face. “Um, Sawamura, uh–”

“Sorry,” Daichi blurted, “I mean– well, I meant it in a platonic way like, I mean, well. You know, like, what bros always say to each other. I didn’t mean it to be awkward. Well, you understand.”

Kuroo is silent for a few more seconds until he mutters a quiet “fuck it” and leans in to close the gap between the two of them. It lasts for a mere second until it’s finished, and Daichi just feels like he’s been electrocuted. Kuroo feels like shit, with his stomach churning and his face feeling like a furnace. Dammit Kuroo, you’ve done it again–

The light of the sunset outside lights up the two of them, making it all seem like a movie. Daichi could swear this was a movie. Or a dream.

“Since when?”

“Excuse me?”

Daichi clears his throat. “I meant, since when did you….?”

“Like you?”

“Yeah,”

“Um, I don’t know. The whole reason my girlfriend broke up with me was because I ‘seemed too interested in someone else’. I didn’t get it at that time, and I was frustrated so I kissed Bokuto. Which, in fact, was probably one of the awkwardest moments of my life.”

“Kuroo, awkwardest isn’t a word.”

“Whatever. Anyways, then you were like, so willing to help me and like, just, I don’t know, you were there for me. And well, I just realized, I guess. I don’t know. I mean, you might think this is weird but, yeah. Yeah.”

“What are you saying? I’ve been loving you for what, the past two years? Three years? It’s been so long, I’ve lost count,” Daichi replies immediately.

Kuroo’s eyes widen, filling with hope, “What do you mean?”

“I mean, that I love you, Tetsurou. Have since high school.”

“Wait, but what about that story about you having a girlfriend?”

“Lies,”

“You lied to me?”

“Yes,”

“You lied to me.”

“Yes, Tetsu, I did.”

“How dare–…wait…Tetsu?” Kuroo stops mid-sentence, “Did you just call me Tetsu?”

Daichi’s hands immediately fly to his mouth. “Shit. I didn’t mean to call you that, it kinda just slipped, I mean, well, you know. I, um, yeah.”

“I like it.”

“What?”

“I like the nickname,” Kuroo says, taking Daichi’s hand and intertwining it together. His smile was soft and genuine¬– all directed to Daichi, and Daichi swears he could pass out from the blood gushing to his face in less than a second.

“I do too,” he whispers, leaning into Kuroo. He could hear the other’s heartbeat, feel it pulsing like crazy. He was sure his own was about to burst from all the beating it was doing. And it was so, so cliché. Daichi found it funny that they would become one of Kuroo’s romance movies.

Daichi wouldn’t have wanted it any other way, to be honest.

  
  


  
“What about…Dai-kun.”

“I’m not sure if I like that.”

“Of course you do. I gave you the nickname.”

“Let’s just settle with Daichi yeah?”

Kuroo pouts, “No.”

“Oh so I get to call you Tecchan?”

“No. You definitely do not.”

“Yes I do, Tecchan.”

“Stop it with the nickname already, Dai-kun.”

“Tecchan.”

“Dai-kun.”

“Shut up, you lanky bedhead.”

“You did not just insult my hair.”

"What if I did?"

"You're forever Dai-kun, confirmed,"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please check my other works as well :)
> 
> title's from the song 'dance dance' by day6 btw. idk it was stuck in my head.
> 
> btw @currentlyeatingpizza yeah i found this in my computer from like (actually) two years ago so i posted it


End file.
